Hatori's New And True Love
by theresahubert123
Summary: Hey guys I'm trying something different. He was looking out into the pouring rain and found her bleeding. Will they find true love or will Akito hurt Hatori again like he did when Kana came into the picture. Or will they not get along and she leaves. Will he confess his feelings toward her as for her to him or will it be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm trying something new please review.**

* * *

_Mina' s POV:_

I was badly hurt and I didn't know where I was going. My family didn't accept me so I ran away. But before I got far enough I had gotten beaten up. Even though I was 27 I still got treated badly. I have black hair with brown eyes and yes I have a family curse but it's completely different. Instead of a hug its a kiss on the cheeks. I saw an estate and thought that was my only escape but I didn't get far because I collapsed but I didn't pass out. It was raining so the blood I was losing was running down my arms and legs. I had lost a lot of blood since I left the person I got beaten up by. I saw a person running towards me and then I blacked out.

_Hatori' s POV:_

I was standing by the window of the office I had on the estate and I saw a woman. Something was coming down her legs and arms and then she just dropped. I got my coat and ran out of the safety of the estate to pouring rain outside. She fell completely unconscious as soon as I got her. I called one of the servants to help me since I couldn't hold her because of my curse. We got into my office and layed her down on the mat. She was beautiful concerning the blood all over her. Her black hair matched with the brown eyes that I looked at with her clothes. She had lost a lot of blood by the scratches and bruises covering her body. I patched her up as best as I could. Her breathing was normal which was a good sign. I went to Akito to let him know of the woman in my office.

"Akito there is a woman in my office that is badly injured. If you want proof you can look." He stood up and followed me. He looked her and had a shocked look on his face.

"What happened to her?" I shrugged my shoulders but told him where I found her. "Very well. We may keep her until she has recovered and gives us an explanation." I nodded my head and was happy that we could keep her for now. He left and Shigure came in. He lives here now because "Akito and Shigure" are an item. Yeah right like I would believe that.

"Who is that and what happened to her?" I shrugged my shoulders. All of a sudden her eyes came open and she was looking at both of us.

_Mina' s POV:_

I woke up unaware of what was going on and where I was. And I saw two men and they both looked around my age.

"Rape me if you want." I said with an I don't care voice. They both looked me with shock. The one with his eye covered by his hair talked first.

"Why would we? What happened to you anyway?" I looked at him and he looked like he was concerned.

"Why do you care? I'm just a woman who was beaten up and abandoned." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"My name is Hatori and I won't hurt you. I promise and Shigure leave." He left and I looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"My name is Mina but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to die." Hatori shook his head.

"I helped you and covered the worst parts. I am a doctor after all." I looked up at him from the ground and smiled. "Now tell me what happened to you?"

"I ran away from home because my parents didn't accept me because of the curse I have. Even though I'm not supposed to tell anyone it doesn't matter. They can't find me, anyway after I ran away I got cornered by a guy and he beat me up. I'm the year of the dragon." He was shocked at how much information I gave away.

"Your safe to stay here until the wounds are healed. But after that you must leave." I nodded my head and he got up and left. I looked around me and smiled. It was just an ordinary office but what caught my eye was a picture of a woman. She was beautiful with her brown eyes and brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Was this her sister or was it someone that was in love with him but had to leave. I went into my pocket and got a picture of Drake which was my first love. He left me because of my family. I shed tears because I missed him a lot. He calles from time to time. Hatori came back into the room while I was looking at the picture of Drake. "Is that your used to be boyfriend."

"Yes but he's in Texas. He got hurt because of me. What did you bring?" He turned around and there was food in his hands.

"I was thinking that you probably are hungry." I nodded my head. "Good." He sat down beside me and watched me eat. I liked how he was willing to watch me in case something happened to me. The phone rang and he got up and answered it. "No she isn't here. And no I didn't see her. Well of course she would run away because of that. Yeah goodbye." He put the phone down and sat back for beside me.

"Let me guess. That was my mother." He nodded his head. I tried to get up but it hurt too much. He put his hands down on my shoulders.

"Don't get up. You're still injured and you need to sleep." I sighed deeply and thought to myself, get me out of this place. So I went to sleep and had a couple of nightmares.

_Hatori' s POV:_

I felt bad for Mina. Her parents hated her, she got beaten up, and her boyfriend dumped her. Plus the fact that she had the same curse as us but I bet it's different. When she went to sleep she kept thrashing around. Nightmares is my closest bet. She was so beautiful so was it that she had to go through so much pain.

"Ramos. Nobody messes with the Ramoses." I heard Mina say. So Ramos huh. Well let's look her up, so I went over to the bookshelf and picked the book up that said Ramos. I opened it and saw an elegant woman that looked to be Akito' s age. I turned a couple of more pages and found Mina. She was 27 and was the year of the dragon. But what caught my eye was the way they turn into animals. If the opposite sex kisses them on the cheeks they will turn into the twelve members of the zodiac. But what was strange was the fact that they didn't have a year of the cat. I have every book from every family. Mina kept thrashing around on the bed so I went over to her and put my hand in hers and it fit perfectly. The warmth was weird but I took it as a sign and a good one too. She stopped and curled into a ball facing me. Wow strange but not as strange as her appearing in front of the estate bleeding to death. I will figure this out tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys there is chapter 1. Hope you liked it. And please review. I was doing this on my kindle fire. Oh and you realized that the Ramoses don't have a year of the cat. That is because I didn't want to include Kyo. The rest will be in there but they are not main characters. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mina' s POV:_

I woke up to the sun shining and a couple of birds singing. I looked all around me and remembered where I was. The estate with the nice man named Hatori. I smiled a little then I looked around again. Something was different, like someone was watching me.

"I see that you woke up. I'm Akito the family leader now I was wondering where are you from?" I looked into his eyes and they had anger in them. Like if I don't answer him, he'll kill me.

"I'm from a family called the Ramoses and..." I didn't know what else to say. What does he want to know?

"Tell me, why is it that you came to our estate. And how did you find it."

"I was running in the dark and it was pouring. I had nowhere to go except the forest because I thought it was safer. I was wrong. A guy came out of the middle of nowhere and beat me up. I saw a house but the guy had dragged me away from it and I didn't know where it was. Soon I was limping and I saw a big shadow and thought of it as another person but I was wrong. It was your estate. I'm sorry for coming here and barging in." I looked at his face and he had a sad look in his eyes.

"You can stay here if you want. But know this, the curse from your family is different from our curse." Wait what was he talking about? "Hatori tell her. Since she has a curse tell her about ours." Hatori came in and looked from him to me. I smiled to reassure him that nothing happened. He came in and sat down while Akito left and shut the door.

"Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head and then I looked at him with a confused look. "See our family has a curse as well but ours is different. Want to know why. Every time we hug a person of the opposite sex or come under a great deal of stress we turn into the twelve members of the zodiac plus the cat. I'm the dragon as well, that's why I was shocked by your year. I noticed that your family doesn't have a cat. Why is that?"

"My leader thought it would be different to not have a cat. Besides our leader doesn't care what happens and that's why I ran away." He got up and took the picture of the woman on the shelf off. Then he sat back down and gave the picture to me.

"That's Kana. She was a normal person meaning she didn't have the curse. She came one day and was working with me. We fell in love instantly but every fairy tale had to end. I wanted to marry her so we asked Akito for permission. My left eye got injured in the process. I had to wipe Kana' s memory because every time we touched or I said something she would freak out or crack because she couldn't help but feel the blame was her fault. She left and I was left for the pain. I'm fine now but still it hurts."

_Hatori' s POV:_

After I told her that everything went away like I felt whole. Letting her know about that situation that I went through. All of a sudden I felt hands on my face and I looked into Mina' s eyes. She had sadness in her eyes and her hands were soft and delicate. Not to mention warm, she went around my left eye. More precisely making circles and I was confused by this action.

"What are you doing?" She blushed a little but she kept doing the circles. She was so cute when she blushed and why am I thinking this.

"I don't know but I felt bad and normally when I do this to my cousin she likes it. And my other friends think it's comforting. I'm sorry." She took her hands away from my face. I grabbed her hands and put them on my face. I actually liked it because it was comforting.

"Keep doing it. It feels good." Why does she do this to me? I want to know and she started doing it again. "Tell me. The picture you had yesterday. Did something happen to him that was the same as me?" She nodded her head.

"I had wanted to so badly marry him. But when I came to my leader she refused. She hurt me and told Drake to leave. I had to wipe his memory but it was too painful. I had to anyway so once he left he said that he would call me every week. Here I will show you where I got hurt." She lifted her shirt and showed me her side. A scar was there and it went from the middle of her back to the middle of her stomach. I was shocked at how much pain she was in. "It wasn't deep though. It was deep enough to make me bleed but not deep enough to kill me." She put her shirt down then started again with the circles around my eye. "I'm fine it's just how much pain I have been through since I was born." She started to cry and put her hands to her face. I was surprised that she didn't realize that she was sitting up and the pain all over her wasn't her main priority.

"Come here." I wanted to try something. If I change that's my fault but I wanted to see if she would calm once our skin contacted. She came over to me and fell into my body. Her head was on my shoulder and her body was leaning against mine. There was no popping sound so we were good. Her warmth made me realize my feelings towards her. "Do you want breakfast?" She nodded her head. "I need food over here. And after this we can try standing up okay."

"Okay." Her voice was scratched from the crying she had done. The servant got me some breakfast and then he left. She ate from the comfort of me.

_Mina' s POV:_

I don't know why but I didn't want to leave his presence. His warmth was comforting and I couldn't help but wonder why it was okay to feel this way. As soon as I was done he stood up and I decided it was time to try and stand up. So I put my hands on the ground and used both my muscles in my arms and legs to get up. I was successful in that but I lost my balance and fell on Hatori. I looked into his eyes and we both blushed.

* * *

**Hey guys there you go. Another cliffhanger. Please review and I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mina' s POV:_

We both blushed and I was about to kiss him. I mean seriously so I got off of him and slid towards to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep to myself this time." He put on a confused look on his face and he came over to me and knelt beside me so that we were at eye level.

"No I'm sorry. You clearly weren't ready to stand up and I pushed the limits. Let's try again if you want to." I nodded my head because I wanted to stand up and walk around the estate.

"Master Hatori a call from young Master Yuki. Said that Tohru is hurt." A servant said. He went stiff and nodded his head.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked me and I nodded my head. I took his hand and I was balanced but it still hurt from the bruises and scratches. "You okay."

"It hurts but I'll manage." He looked at me with concern. "I'm fine I swear." He nodded his head and we walked out of his office. He lead me to his car and opened the passenger door so I could sit in the seat. He closed the door and went to the drivers door and got in.

"You trust me right." He said and I remembered that I didn't like these vehicles. They are just too dangerous. I nodded my head and we drove off. "I probably know what's wrong. See Tohru and Kyo well they loved each other and since that accident of her falling off the cliff Kyo has been distant. And since he has been doing that she keeps hurting herself to see if Kyo will come out but lately he hasn't been seen since about three weeks ago. I feel like he has killed himself but I don't think that's the case. He is probably up in the mountains training."

"Why was he distant after the accident?" He sighed and then looked at me for a millisecond.

"Because he thinks it was his fault. When really it wasn't. She was jogging and he was at the house that Shigure owned. She tripped and fell down the cliff.I'm suprised and glad that she is still alive." We stopped and he turned off the car. And Shigure came out of the house. Wait how the heck did that happen?

"Hari Yuki is being mean to me." Hatori sighed and got out. He came over and helped me out. "So you brought her over." He nodded his head and grabbed my hand.

"So what happened?" We followed Shigure to the second level of the house and a boy with gray hair and purple eyes followed my movements.

"She was walking down the stairs, tripped down them, and said she couldn't walk." The boy followed us and I was freaking out. I snuggled closer to Hatori and he recognized that action.

"Yuki stop it because your scaring her." He looked at Hatori with a sorry look on his face. Dang that was quick.

"Sorry Hatori I was examining her." The boy said. Hatori sighed and I drifted a little away from him. But that was a bad move because my foot slipped and I began to fall. But Yuki caught me and he looked at everyone like wasn't-I-supposed-to-change. Shigure had a confused look on his face.

"She has a curse as well but thank you for saving her. She was beaten up when I found her last night." Yuki looked at me with an empathy look on his face and I told him every detail about what happened. He surprisingly listened and I was glad. We got to Tohru's room and Hatori went in there.

"So you have a curse." Yuki said. I nodded my head.

"Kiss me on the cheek and you will find out." But he just sat there. "But it wouldn't be wise to do it since I'm the year of the dragon."

"Oh so the same as Hari." I looked at Shigure with a confused look on his face. "Oh I call him that because we have known each other since grade school and its his nickname."

"For you anyway." Yuki said.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"I just can." I started to laugh because that was just so hilarious.

"You should see Kyo and Yuki. They fight practically every time they see each other." Yuki hit him on the head.

"Perverted dog." So Shigure is the dog huh.

"But I wasn't being perverted." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Damn rat." I heard a gruff voice. I turned around and an orange haired boy with crimson eyes was standing there with a milk cartoon in his hand.

"Stupid cat where have you been for three weeks." So Yuki is the rat and Kyo is cat. Cool I jumped onto Kyo and screamed.

"Yay kitty kitty." His face went into shock.

"What the hell?" He screamed. I heard Yuki laugh and Shigure chuckling.

"I love kitty cats." He pushed me off and one of my wounds reopened. "Ouch." The blood on my right arm seeped through the clothes I was wearing.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Kyo said.

"Stupid cat think before you act." Yuki slapped Kyo across the face.

"Now guys." Shigure said. "Look what has happened. Mina was already injured from before. And Tohru I think is most important"

"Shut up dog." Both Yuki and Kyo yelled. Hatori came out and saw the blood.

"Alright who did this?" Hatori asked. Yuki and Shigure pointed at Kyo.

"Now hold on. It wasn't all his fault. I was the one who jumped on him and he didn't know." Hatori smiled at me for defending the cat. He rolled up my right sleeve and checked the damage. Kyo gasped and looked down at the floor. He put a bandage on it then unrolled the sleeve.

"Tohru is all right. Just a sprained ankle. Now come on Mina we will leave."

"Now hold on Hatori have dinner with us." Shigure said. "It's the least I can do for helping these two beautiful girls." Hatori slapped him aside the head.

"Shigure now look at who's being the pervert." I laughed a little and Hatori blushed.

"You guys saw that right." Shigure said to Yuki and Kyo. They both nodded their heads and then went into the kitchen with Shigure following.

"Hatori I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused." He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Don't talk such nonsense. To me right now the important thing is your safety." I blushed at this and looked him in the eyes. I touched his face and made circles around his left eye. He sighed a happy sigh telling me that he liked it.

"Tell me. Why are you protecting me?" He sat stiff and he thought for awhile.

_Hatori's POV:_

She asked me the one question I never wanted to be asked. I wasn't about to tell her how I feel. That was not what I wanted out right now. Ever since this morning I have developed feelings for her. I would have to come up with a lie.

"Akito told me to keep an eye out for you. Said that you are different from the other cursed family's."

"Wait there are others. Cool." Good thing she bought it too. Shigure came out and grabbed me from her and pulled me into the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki went into the living room.

"That's not true Hatori. I can tell you have developed..."

"Shhh. Do you want her to hear?"

"Now who's acting like a child. Listen you like her it's obvious." It's that obvious wow I really need to work on my facial expressions.

"Don't tell her please. Let me tell her on my own." Shigure nodded his head. He brought out a pan that was streaming.

"Now let's eat. I microwaved Tohru's dinner from two nights ago. It still should be good." He said to me. We went back into the living room. What did Kyo, Yuki, and Mina even talk about while we were gone.

_Mina' s POV:_

So Yuki and Kyo came in and sat across from each other after Hatori left. They looked at each other with a death glare. I have to do something out this was going to get bad."

"Say Kyo where did you go?" He sighed heavily.

"To the mountains because I could help but think that it was my fault that Tohru fell down the cliff."

"It wasn't your fault." Yuki and I said at the same time.

"Look Kyo you didn't know okay. She was jogging you were here. How were you supposed to know." Yuki said.

"Because I could have been there to jog with her."

"God stop being negative and look at the positives." They both looked at me with a shocked look on their faces from my certain outburst. "Why does everyone see the world as a negative? Think about it Kyo. She survived didn't she. She still loves you from what I hear. So stop being so down. You know how I was beaten up last night. Yes it was bad but the positive thing was meeting Hatori and falling in love with him. Yes I love him from the moment I met him. And the fact that I survived is good too."

"She's right." Yuki said.

"I guess so." Kyo said.

"Now let's wait for the boys. Sorry about the outburst." They both shook their heads.

"It's fine." They both said at the same time. Hatori and Shigure came out with a streaming pan of food and we are to our hearts content. What is tomorrow going to be like I wonder.

* * *

**There you guys go. I made it long because I couldn't stop typing. I swear my finger feels like it's going to fall off from all the sliding that I had to do. Please review. And I know that I said I don't want Kyo in this well he makes everything interesting. Yeah they went back to the estate afterwards. I know I'm rushing into things but that's how my brain works. I'm not kidding if you were to tell me to tell you a story it would be rushing into the relationship that the two have. It's just the way I have been born.**

**Kyo: are you done yet.**

**Author: wow someone is a bit impatient.**

**Kyo: I want this chapter to end. It has me in it and I don't like it.**

**Author: wow mister I'm negative.**

**Kyo: whatever.**

**Anyway please review and I only own Mina**

**Mina: thank you for reading. Owww**

**Author: are you okay.**

**Mina: yeah.**

**Kyo: can we just move on geez.**

**Author and Mina: As shut it Kyo**

**Kyo: sighes**

**Bye guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mina' s POV:_

I had woken up after the great meal of last night. I was satisfied because I finally felt welcome at the estate. Why because the people there were not mean to me and the leader. Well he is definitely different but nicer than my leader. I had found a pond and I wanted to stick my feet in it but at first I have to get permission. So a servant with light green eyes and silver hair passed by.

"Excuse me. But would it be alright if I stick my feet in the pond." She stopped and looked at me. She smiled and looked at a window then she looked at me. And she nodded her head and then left. Wow that was strange. It was like she was looking at someone for permission. Wait Akito does run the whole entire place so maybe she was getting permission from him. Duh captain obvious why wouldn't she. I slapped my forehead and I heard a light chuckle. Right behind me was a person with white hair but has black lineage. He had the strangest eye color that was a mixture of black and gray.** (It's Hatsuharu Sohma. Yay) **

"So your the girl that Hatori brought in."

"Yeah what about it."

"Just wondering. You know you shouldn't be snooping around or else Akito might find out and get angry." His eyes dilated and he stood beside me.

"Akito said I could stick my feet in the pond." He looked at the window that preferably had Akito and then looked at me.

"Okay then. You know I'm one of the family members that are cursed." My face turned into shock. "Yeah mine is the cow. It's Hatsuharu Sohma by the way."

"Mina Ramos. So do you hate it, I mean living under the Sohma curse." He looked at the sky.

"Sometimes but you know I don't mind. I get to see everybody's reaction when they come across me. They think I'm a fool but hey that's life. You get made fun of and then you move on. I used to get made fun of when I was little and my black self came out. But that's under control now. You have met Yuki right." I nodded my head. He chuckled a little. "He may seem scary and mysterious but then you get used to that."

"Yeah I guess so." I sat down and put my feet in the pond. The water was warm and made me feel relax.

"Where's Hatori?" I shrugged my shoulders because I haven't seen him since last night. It was 10 am already and the guy was missing. "Hmm. I wonder, he's probably helping Akito with his pain. But he told me to keep you occupied. Don't worry my feelings are set on Yuki." What is with this guy? Did he ever hear himself talking? He sat beside me and looked at the pond with wonder. "Tell me. How are your wounds?"

"A couple of bruises are still there and they are big. Small scratches are noticeable but they don't hurt."

"Did you know once your whole entire body is healed you have to leave this estate immediately." I looked at him with shock but I should have known anyway. I'm only here to heal and recuperate and have a place to stay while that happens. I sighed a sad sigh then looked at my reflection in the water. I was beautiful, that's what I thought so what does Hatori think? "You know rumors have been going around saying that you like Hatori more than a friend. Is that really true?"

"Yes but what I want to know is what does he think of me as? A friend or more than a friend." Hatsuharu looked at the sky again.

"Your going to have to figure that out by yourself." What did he know something that I didn't know.

"Do you know something that I don't." He nodded his head then he stood up, zipped his mouth and ran off. That little bastard wait until I get my hands on him.

"Hey may I join you." I looked to where the voice came from and it was Hatori. I nodded my head and he sat down. Then he just layed down, like he was exhausted or out of breath.

"You okay." My voice was shaky from the nervousness of being near him.

"No. Akito is very hard to take care of. But you know it is worth it. Question what do you want to do today?" I looked at the sky and the clouds were flying by slowly.

"I don't know. I want to take a tour of the estate." He looked at me and tears were falling. Why because I didn't want to leave. It felt like I finally belonged in a true family. And that wasn't the whole reason either, I have grown to like Hatori for who he is and what he does.

"You don't want to leave huh." I nodded my head. "You know you have to right. Akito won't allow you to stay any longer."

"I know that. But it feels like I have a place that I can finally call home. And a place where I won't get beaten up everyday. Whenever I got home from my job I would always get beaten up. And here I don't have to worry about that." I stood up and went over to a rose and sniffed it. "Here I feel like I can be who ever I want to be and no one would care. Hatori I love you and there is nothing I can do about it. I know it has been three days since I got here but I still say that I love you." His face turned into shock and he stood up, came over to where I was, and put his hand on my shoulder. What was he going to say?

* * *

**Oh no Mina confessed her feelings. What will Hatori do? And Akito was watching the whole thing so what does he have to say about this. They barely know each other and yet Mina can confess her feelings without caring what other people think. Oh cliffhanger but I love it. Next chapter is all Hatori's POV so that I don't confuse you add much. And I know it was short but you have to admit Hatsuharu in there was classic. Find out what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hatori's POV:_

When I heard what she said my heart stopped for a couple of seconds. She was confessing and I had nothing to say because I was speechless. Yes I felt the same way but did I really want to take another chance of hurting the person I loved. I looked towards the sky and breathed deeply, wondering why this was happening.

"So nothing. Like I love you too or say I love you but it's very hard and I can't date you." And then it happened, the first time I actually saw her cry. But it wasn't because of Akito, it was because of me. I didn't say how I felt and the guilt started to rise. I had to do something so the only thing that popped into my mind was to kiss her. I know crazy but it might show her how much I felt. So I went up to her and raised up her chin. I kissed her and she didn't move for a couple of seconds then I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and moved closer. When we let go of each other there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love you too. I was just shy." She laughed and then I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up and saw the guy that was in her photo that she showed me a couple of days ago.

"Drake. What are you doing here?" He stood there for a couple of seconds then he ran over to her and kissed her on her cheek. A pop went off and in place of Mina was a seahorse. I picked her up and ran into the bathroom and dropped her in the bathtub gently. Drake I'm guessing that's his name followed me.

"So why are you here? I thought you left her and forgot about her." I asked but he just laughed. Then he leans on one leg and smiled.

"I remembered two years ago. The incident happened five years ago." I put her clothes on the ground and showed Drake to my office. I felt like this guy was just a jerk trying to get in Mina' s pants.

"I don't like you but we just met so it's different. She has moved on and I don't think she likes you." He scoffed and then leaned against my desk.

"How would you know what's she thinking. I bet you've known her for three days." That maybe true but he shouldn't be yelling at me.

"He has but you shouldn't be here." I looked over to the doorway and her hair was wet. It made her look more beautiful and the sun was still out so it shone across her black hair. "I love him and you should be in Texas where you belong."

"Mina what happened to you? You used to be so cheerful." Mina went into her back pocket for the picture. She took it out and threw it on the ground making the glass shatter into a million pieces. Then she came over to me and hid behind me. "You just made the biggest mistake. He took out a sword and pointed it at Mina. "You want to know what I do to girls who do that, I kill them." He ran towards us but I was the one who saved her. Last thing I heard was her screaming.

"HATORI." Before I blacked out.

_Three days later:_

I woke up to a splitting headache and a dry mouth. I sat up but regretted it instantly because pain shot right through my back. Oh yeah I got stabbed in the back by Drake. How stupid can you get?

"Hatori your okay." I looked instantly into Mina' s eyes. "Drake left but I know he'll come back."

"How long have I been out. And what happened while I was out."

"Well you've been out for three days and a professional doctor came in and stitched your wound and gave you a bath. My wounds are completely healed and Akito is letting me stay." I put my lips on hers knowing full well that I probably missed them. She came closer and knowing me I didn't do anything else, all I did was to let my lips rest on hers. She pulled away but not because she didn't like it, she didn't like the fact that I won't touch her.

"Look. I'm not touching you because I'm afraid."

"Then why are you afraid? Are you afraid that I might not like it?" I nodded my head. ** (weird saying coming up just to let you know.) **"Then touch me. I'm not afraid." I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on top of me. She instantly melted into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head was on my chest and I could hear her breathing or at least every breath she let out.

"Are you really able to stay?" She nodded her head and put her head underneath my chin.

"Akito told me that I could stay. Turns out he wants everybody to be happy. But it looks like he isn't happy, like he's missing something."

"He is actually. Shigure is his supposed partner but we aren't sure. That's what he is missing, a partner to make him happy."

"Then what can we do?" I shrugged my shoulders. She just laughed and got off of me and grabbed my hand to pull me up. My phone rang and I wanted to know who it was. I looked at my phone and it was Kana. My whole body froze and I looked at Mina. She was looking at the sky taking in the beauty. I answered it and as soon as I answered it I regretted it.

"Hey Hatori. How have you been? Listen I remember everything and I still love you. I know I'm with somebody but I still love you. Can we meet up?"

* * *

**What is Hatori going to do? Will he get back with Kana or will he stay with Mina. Review of what you think might happen. Or you can pm me as well.**


End file.
